


Spirt Wars

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington





	Spirt Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenRapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRapture/gifts).



Spirt Wars.

The week of the school that everybody takes serious.

But what everyone knows, is that Blood Gulch High takes it more serious than anyone in the county.

It's the week of homecoming. Caboose's favorite time of the year. Behind Christmas.

"Church!" Caboose's shouted in the house. "Church, where is my PJ's!?"

Church walked into the living room, toothbrush in his mouth. "It's in the laundry room."

Caboose's ran pass Church who walked back into the bathroom. 

"I'm ready!" Caboose's yelled, grabbing his and Church's backpack running out the door. "Come on Church! Come on come on come on!"

Church sighed, pulling his coat on. "I'm on my way, hang on."

* * *

 "Tucker, what are you wearing?"

The darker young boy looked up, shifting the rabbit ears on his head. "It's my sleeping ears, leave me alone."

Wash rolled his eyes, looking towards Church from across the lunch table. "It was either that or coming to school naked."

"I don't wear anything to bed, you know that!"

Church snorted. "So then what's with the bunny ears."

Tucker crossed his arms. "My mom said that I used to wear them all the time to bed."

Wash laughed. "Wait, you were a bunny?"

"Yes," Tucker huffed. "Besides, my April showers bring my mom's May flowers."

"Huh?" Caboose cocked his head to the side.

"It's what his mom says." Wash explained. "Sense Tucker's birthday is in April and his mom's in May."

"Oh! So that's why your a bunny!"

"Can you guys just shut up about the bunny ears already!" Tucker yelled, crossing his arms.

"Aw, but I like your little bunny ears." Wash smiled, kissing Tucker in the head 

"Yeah right."

"I'm surprised," Grif mumbled,  he was sitting next to Simmons, shoving food in his mouth after he just got up and paid for another tray of lunch food. "Church is actually going along with Pajama Day."

"Caboose made me." Church muttered, taking a bite if his Kiwi. "Besides, why would I not dress up for Spirit Week?"

The cafeteria started getting louder as the bell rung. Tucker turned towards Church. "How many people in AC dressed up?"

"Everyone in the class."

"Yeah, Pajama Day is the easiest day of the week!" Donut beamed. "All you have to is wake up and walk out the door."

Everyone nodded, getting up from the table grabbing there textbooks. 

Tucker waved to them all as him and Wash walked to their class. "See yah later guys."

"Bye Tucker!" Caboose grinned, following Church to gym class. 

* * *

 "Mrs. Beckel!" Church shouted as Caboose walked into the boys locker room, Church walking out. She was in the storage room, helping some of the people who didn't have gym clothes. 

"Yes Church?" She was the only one that actually called him and his friends by his last name, they all loved her.

Church walked into the storage room, helping Mrs. Beckel with the box that she was currently trying to reach. "Can I just wear my Pajama pants.

Mrs. Beckel looked at his pants. "The gym guide lines only said not to wear pants for gym, you should be fine."

Church smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Beckel.” Church made his way back to the locker room. “Caboose what are you doing?”

The brunette looked back at Church, that sloppy smile was plastered all over his face. His hair was soaked, the fosset of the sink was still on.

“Control your dog Church.” A boy whispered as they made their own way into the locker room.

Church walked over to Caboose, pulling him over to their gym locker. “Caboose...what are you doing?”

Caboose smiled. “Well, you see Church, today is pajama day-”

“Yup-”

“And I always wash my hair whenever I’m in my pajamas. Cause, well, I’m going to bed duh?”

Church shook his head. “Uh, Caboose. We’re not at your house though.”

"Buh, well, huh, I know that Church!"

"Sure..."


End file.
